


Spooky connection

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604
Kudos: 1





	Spooky connection

Our story starts in George and Angelina Weasley's house, their six year old son Frankie is playing with his cousin Fred II, the son of his twin brother Fred and his wife Hermione. They're watching them as they play.

Fred said, "If we move that over there like this, then that leaves us just enough room to build another tower here."

Frankie smirked. "They're not towers, they're fortresses."

Fred smiled. "Same thing."

Frankie whispered something in his ear and they both giggled.

George asked, "Do you have any idea what our son just told Fred?"

Angelina stated, "None."

George grinned. "That we're watching them."

Angelina chuckled. "No way, you can't know that!"

Fred and Frankie came over to them.

George looked up and asked, "Yes, boys?"

Fred muttered, "Why were you watching us playing?"

Angelina gasped. "How did you do that, Georgie?"

George shrugged. "The sons of identical twins, I'm not sure how it works."


End file.
